Make-up Exam
Make-uo Exam is the 14th episode of the serie Episode Guide *In a Dark Cave Cronus is yelling at his Giant for inability in Capturing any of the Heroes when one by one his giants are wrapped tightly with a spider web.Atlanta is Studying for her exams at the Dorms *Cronus is still dangling in the web high above the ground with the giants. . Arachne demands that Cronus turn her back into a human again, and Cronus says that he will if she gets him the seven heroes. She agrees and leaves, without letting Cronus and his giants down from the spider . *It's time for the exam, which is for the heroes to individually try to catch a harpy.. When Atlanta approaches the Harpy, she thinks quickly of some reference from her studies that might help her catch a harpy. * . The harpy starts flying towards her and Atlanta throws the apple in the direction of the wall. The harpy follows it and smacks into the wall, and falls to the ground. *While Atlanta go for a jog she is being watched by Arachne . atlanta finilly meets Arachne who how she got turned into a spider. Arachne takes advantage of Atlanta's anger against the Gods (particularly Ares) and hypnotises her so that she will do whatever Arachne tells her to. *the second day of exams has arrived, and it's the archery exam . They start the archery exam without Atlanta who is late Suddenly an arrow is shot and hits dead center, splitting an arrow that was already at the dead center of the target.When Ares says that the show shot does not count Atlanta insults him by proclaiming that she better then him . *Jay wants to make sure that it IS just nerves and not Cronus. They decide that they're going to follow her when she goes for a jog, and see what she does . Odie and Herry go to Atlanta room where they find Artemis , Athena and Hera . Athena tells a slightly different story about how Arachne was turned to a spider . *Odie and herry go to the Park where like they teammate are captured by Arachne . They are taken to her cave where they await Cronus arrival .Finally the others have realized that Atlanta has been hypnotised Archie is able to break her free from arachne control . Atlanta is only able to free archie when cronus arrives and i disappointed that there is only 4 heroes . *Arachne is able to find Archie and Atlanta and demand for cronus to turn her back into a human which is he does . however when the heroes are able escape he turns her back . *Altanta who feels sorry for her put her in a jar and takes her the gods . She Ask Athena to turn her back .which she does . Character Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus *Hera *Athena *Ares *Artemis Immortals *Arachne Episode Stills Make-up Exam 1.jpg Make-up Exam 2.jpg Make-up Exam 3.jpg Make-up Exam 4.jpg Make-up Exam 5.jpg Make-up Exam 6.jpg Make-up Exam 7.jpg Make-up Exam 8.jpg Make-up Exam 9.jpg Make-up Exam 10.jpg Make-up Exam 11.jpg Make-up Exam 12.jpg Make-up Exam 13.jpg Make-up Exam 14.jpg Make-up Exam 15.jpg Make-up Exam 16.jpg Make-up Exam 17.jpg Make-up Exam 18.jpg Make-up Exam 19.jpg Make-up Exam 20.jpg Make-up Exam 21.jpg Make-up Exam 22.jpg Make-up Exam 23.jpg Make-up Exam 24.jpg Make-up Exam 25.jpg Make-up Exam 26.jpg Make-up Exam 27.jpg Make-up Exam 28.jpg Make-up Exam 29.jpg Make-up Exam 30.jpg Category:Episode